


The Alchemist (Varian x Reader)

by bittersweet_author



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweet_author/pseuds/bittersweet_author
Summary: (Y/n) (L/n) had a normal life. For the most part anyway. She lived in a small house with her older brother and her little sister. But her life was about to change. And it was all thanks to a certain alchemist. Varian.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Varian (Disney)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. What The Hair??

Backstory:

(Y/n) (L/n) is a fourteen year old girl. She lives in a small two story house in Old Corana.

She lives with her nineteen year old brother, Jacob, and her six year old sister, Mary. 

Their father left them shortly after their mother got pregnant with Mary. He left without an explanation or warning. No one knows why he left to this day. But no one speaks of him anymore. It's almost like a unspoken law to not talk about George (L/n). 

Lucy (L/n) was your mother. She was the sweetest person alive. She always knew how to make anyone smile. Until she couldn't.

A year after Mary was born, your mother caught a terrible disease. To put it plainly, it was incurable. It was the sasme disease that Queen Arianna had gotten when she was about to give birth to Princess Rapunzel.

Except, this time there was no cure. No sundrop flower to help her. 

So (Y/n), Jacob, and Mary(who was only a year old) had to watch their mother die. A slow and painful death. 

Mrs Banner, the old lady next door, had to watch them. For four years. Once Jacob turned eighteen, he was old enough to watch us by himself. So we didn't need Mrs Banner's help anymore. Though she will always feel like our grandmother in a way.

It has been a few weeks since Princess Rapunzel has returned. And (Y/n) had already become good friends with her. 

(Y/n) and Cassandera had been really good friends before Rapunzel's return. Her and Cass would love to practice their fighting moves on each other. Cass would usually always win though.

But that didn't bother (Y/n). (Y/n) was much more into other things. Such as nature and animals. These two things were her favorite to watch. 

But science had always fascinated her. Her father was a scientist himself. Always working on potions and new inventions. She loved it.

And I guess this is where our story begins.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hurry up, (Y/n)!! We're gonna be late!" My six year old sister, Mary, shouted as she jumping on top of me. "Get up!"

"Alright, alright!" I said, and pushed her off of me. 

I got out of my bed, with a groan. Mary then hopped onto my back, and I fell back in surprise.

"Piggyback ride!" Mary shouted, as she started giggling.

"Alittle warning next time?" I joked, as I stood back up. I held onto her legs as she wrapped her arms around my neck. 

"Onward!" She said, and pointed forward.

I chuckled as I carried her down the stairs. I got to he kitchen and set her down on the floor. She giggled and ran over to Jacob, who was busy working on something at his desk. She jumped into his lap, which made him yelp in surprise and knock over his glass of water. 

"Mary!!!!" He shouted, as he quickly stood up and tried to move all of his papers before they got wet. Though a few did still get wet. He groaned as he set the papers down on the kitchen table. "Mary, I can't believe you did that! You could have ruined all my work. And that would have been very bad. You hear me, Mary?"

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry..." Mary mumbled, as she looked down sadly. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't." Jacob interrpted her, with a sigh. "But you need to be more careful. Okay?"

"O-okay..." She replied, glumly.

"Calm down, Jacob. She's only a child." I said, as I got out the supplies to make scrambled eggs. 

"YOU'RE only a child." Jacob replied, as he rose a brow.

"I'm a teenager." I said, with a grin.

"Barely." He said, with a snicker. "You're fourteen."

"That's still a teenager!" I rolled my eyes, with a smile. "And may I remind you that you're still a teen too?"

"But I'm still an adult." Jacob spat, as he smirked.

"Pish posh." I replied.

"Okay, we are ready!" I said, enthuiastically. I nudged Jacob's arm with a chuckle. "Are you sure you don't want to go with us?? It's gonna be really fun!" 

Jacob scoffed and rolled his eyes at me. "It's just a silly picnic. I think I'll be okay, (Y/n)."

"A picnic with the princess!!" Mary said, as she jumped up and down.

"It's not like you didn't see her two weeks ago." Jacob replied, as he continued writing things down. "And plus I should stay here and work. Boss wants this down before tomorrow."

"Who is your boss anyway~?" I asked, with a smirk. "I think it's about time you told us."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I will tell you eventually." 

"Ugh, you're no fun." I sighed, and playfully nudged him. 

"And you are?" He replied, with a snicker. 

I growled at him and he just chuckled in response. Mary then starting pulling on my arm. 

"C'mon!! Let's go already!" Mary whined, as she pulled my arm will all her might. 

I yanked my arm back and chuckled. "Okay, okay. Let's go."

I waved goodbye to Jacob and shut the door. It was going to take about two hours to travel to Corana. But that's okay. It was worth the walk to see my best friends. But sometimes I just wished we lived a little closer. 

As we started walking, I heard the sound of something... exploding? I'm not sure. But I know I heard a large BOOM. I spun around and my eyes land on this old creepy house. 

Quirin's house? What happened? Why was there-

Then I rememered. Quirin's son is some sort of... What's the word?? I don't know. But people say he's a wizard. And that he's really dangerous.

I've never actually met him, but something tells me that I don't want to. Quirin is a really nice guy. But I don't know if his son is the same way.

I mean, his son barely ever goes outside. Or maybe he does and I jyst don't notice.

Whatever, that's not important.

"Is that the w-wizard??" Mary asked, as she hid behind me. 

"Um... I don't know." I say, suddenly scared myself.

"He scares m-me." Mary said, her voice trembling. "There is always e-explosions and loud noises coming from that house. Do you think he's building s-something?? Like a-a... EVIL ROBOT!? THAT'S G-GONNA DESTROY US ALL!?!"

"Mary! Calm down!" I scolded her, as people starting looking in our direction. I nervously smiled. "Everything is fine! Quirin is really nice, remember??"

"B-but... what about the wi-wizard??" She asked, as she held my hand.

"Let's not think about him." I reply, and shake my head. "Now let's hurry up! We don't want to keep the princess waiting, do we?"

~Two Hours Later~

"FINALLY! WE'RE HERE!!" Mary shouted, as she jumped with joy. 

"Haha, yeah." I chuckled, as I held her hand. "Now where is Rapunzel and Cass?? They said they wou-"

"(Y/N)!!" I heard a familiar voice shout. 

I spun to see Rapunzel and Cassandera. The blonde run up to my and tackled me with a hug. "I missed you!!"

"I missed you too!" I said, as I started laughing. 

"And Mary!" Rapunzel squealed, and picked up the said person. She spun Mary around and the child laughed in delight. 

"I missed you, Princess Rapunzel!" Mary said, with a wide grin as Rapunzel set her down.

"Oh please, just call me Rapunzel!" Rapunzel laughed. Her and Mary continued to talk, and I decided to go to Cass.

"Hey Cass," I say, with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Hey (Y/n)." Cass replies, with a grin. "I've been good. How's your brother?" 

"He's been super busy with work." I say, and roll my eyes.

"Did you find out who his mystery boss is yet?" She asks, as we walk towards Rapunzel and Mary.

"No, not yet." I say, with a snicker. "But I will figure it out soon! Just you wait!"

"Yeah, yeah. You say that every time." Cass says, and rolls her eyes. 

Rapunzel leads us to a hill that has a picnic already set up for us. This girl sure does love to be prepared. And that sure is a lot of food...

"Raps, why is there so much food??" I ask, as I try to hold back a laugh.

"I didn't know what you two liked... so I brought everything!!" The princess replies, cheerfully. 

We sit down and start eating. Cass doesn't eat that much though. And Rapunzel and me do way more talking than eating.

"So how's your hair?" I ask her, as I take a bite out of my sandwich. "Find out anything new about it, yet?"

"Sadly no." Rapunzel says, with a sigh. "I wish someone could help us. But no one will give us answers! And I can't ask my father, though he's probaby the ONLY one that has answers!"

"Aw, man. That stinks." I reply, and I start to think. "Wait... didn't you say that you think your hair is connected to the rocks?"

"Yeah, I did. Why?" Rapunzel asks, as she tilts her head.

"Lemme think." I say, and try to think. "What is your hair made out of??"

Rapunzel and Cass share a puzzled look before looking back at me. 

"Um... I don't know." Rapunzel replies, puzzled.

"Whatever hair is made out of?" Cass replies, sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant." I rolled my eyes. "We need to find out what this hair is and, or, does. But... how?"

"We need someone that can-" Cass stopped herself, and her eyes widened. "I think I know someone that can help!!"

"Who??" Me and Rapunzel asked, in sync, eagerly.

"I've only heard of him from rumors." Cass said, as she looked up at us. "His name's Varian. And he's some sort of wizard."

Mary gasped in shock, and hid behind me. "W-WIZARD!? WHERE!?!"

"Mary, it's fine!" Rapunzel said, as she hugged Mary. "There's no wizard here."

"He's from Old Corana." Cass continued, and looked at me. "Do you know him (Y/n)?"

"Uhm... I've DEFINETLY heard of him." I reply, nervously. "But the things I've heard aren't the best. People say he's dangerous."

"I've heard that too." Cass says, with a nod. "But he's our only option. Unless you two have any other ideas?"

We both shake our heads. Mary starts to shudder.

"He's s-scary though!!" Mary says, her eyes wide. "Do we h-have to go??"

"You don't." I say, and pat her head. "But we have to find answers. You can stay home with Jacob if you wish."

She looks down and pouts. "B-but... I wanna go with you guys!"

"If you say so..." Rapunzel says, trying to be cheerful. "But you have to be very brave to go with us!"

"I'm brave!" Mary says, with a giggle. 

"I know you are!" Rapunzel laughs, and picks the six year old up. 

"Well then," Cassandra says, a grin on her face. "What are we waiting for?"

"So this is where Varian lives?" Rapunzel asks nervously, as we walk up to the creepy looking house. "It seems cozy! In a... 'I wish I said goodbye to my loved ones before we left' kind of way."

"Agreed." I said, with a nod. 

Mary squeezed my hand as we neared the large door. Just then, the door creaked open all by it's self. Me and Cass shared a look before slowly entering the house. Rapunzel walked in with a determined look on her face. Mary shivered as we stepped inside. 

"Watch your step, guys." Cassandra warned us, as we walked up to a door. "C'mon, this way"

The whole place was really dark and cold. And there was this weird purple fog coming from under the door that we were walking towards. 

Cass opened the door to reveal a room that looked like a messy lab. It was hard to see anything because of the fog though. I squezzed Mary's hand tighter as I heard her whimpering. 

"It's just fog..." I said, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, just fog..." Rapunzel repeated.

Just then a weird pink ball launched itself at us from out of nowhere. It hit the ground and released this pink smoke.

"What the hell??" I muttered, as I looked down and realized that there was now sticky pink goo stuck to our feet. And it kept us from going anywhere.

"Oh great!" Rapunzel said, as she tried to move. "A booby trap!"

Mary started to sniffle. She wasn't a big crier... 

"A-are we gonna be o-okay??" Mary whispered, sounding frightened. 

"Don't worry!" Cass said, as she tried to move. "Everything's gonna o-"

Just then a tall figure appeared. The figure stomped over here. They were wearing a long trench coat(idk what it's called) and a scaring mask with glowing dots where the eyes should be. 

"What. Do. You. WANT!?" The figure asked, angrily.

Cassandra bent her knees and got into an attack position. Rapunzel looked nervous. And Mary let out a shriek. 

Rapunzel smiled at him nervously, and waved. "Um... hi. So sorry to bother you, Sir. But I... wanted to ask you about my hair?" Rapunzel start to pat her hair down. "B-because you're such a magic exp-"

"MAGIC?! I do not work with magic!" The figure stepped forward. He then took off his big helmet to reveal a young teenage boy. The boy had messy black hair with a single blue streak, bright blue eyes, and freckles. "I mean, technically it's not magic - it's alchemy. But, n-nah! Don't sweat it!"

Pascal made a confused sound as he narrowed his eyes at the boy. I almost wanted to laugh at how stupid I was to think that this guy was some... wizard. 

Rapunzel laughed nervously. "Got it." 

I sighed, and looked down at the pink goo that was still stuck to our feet. "Hey, what is this stuff?" I asked him.

"Oh, its-its a chemical compound. Of my own design." He replied, as he took off the big coat. "Thank you." He walked over to us. "See, we have sort of a critter problem out here. And through the miracle of alchemy, I have found a humane way to solve the problem."

He picked up a raccoon that was stuck in the pink goo. And he tossed the critter out of the door.

"This is riveting, but could you get us out of here?" Cass asked, as she narrowed her eyes at Varian. 

"Ha. Where is that neutralizing particle-" He grabbed a small vial from his pocket, just as the raccoon walked back in. Varian picked up the raccoon again and tossed him out. "Oh! Go on, get out of here!"

He walked over to us and poured the white stuff from the vial onto the pink goo. Which allowed us to finally move our feet.

"Woah!! How'd you do that??" Mary asked, as she looked excited. "That was magic!"

"Um... no. It wasn't magic." Varian chuckled, and patted her head. "It was alchemy."

"Okay, we got it. You're smart." I said, sarcastically, and rolled my eyes with a smirk.

"Why thank you." Varian said, with a grin. He then turned to Rapunzel. "I am SO sorry," Varian said, as he chuckled nervously. He then bowed in front of Rapunzel. "Your highness."

"Wait. 'Your highness'? You know who I am??" Rapunzel asked, sounding hopeful.

"Uhh... how could I not?" Varian replied, as he chuckled. "I mean, look at your hair!" He then stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "Your highness."

"Oh, please!" Rapunzel said, with a laugh. "Just Rapunzel." (JUST MONIKA.)

"Wow... really?" Varian said, with a grin. Then he stood up and started inspected Rapunzel's hair. "Okay, so, fantastical stories of your hair have spread throughout Corana. Yeah, people say it's magic... But personally, I don't believe that. As you may have guessed, I'm a man of science. Specifically, alche-"

"Alchemy. We know." Cassandra said, and she placed her hands on her hips. "Now listen kid, we need your help. But let me make something clear; what happens in this room, stays in this room." She then grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up. "Got it?"

"U-uh yeah!" Varian chuckles nervously, as she lets him go. "I got it, don't worry!"

"Uh-huh." I replied, and crossed my arms. "Now, you gonna help us or what?"

Cass and me watched as Varian inspected Rapunzel's hair. Using this magnifier thing. I chuckled as I saw Mary in the corner of the room playing with that raccoon. 

"It's... very... long." I heard Varian say. I then turned back to them. "No, don't worry your highn-" He corrected himself. "Rapunzel. I am sure that I, Varian, can unlock the mysteries of your hair through the power of science!!"

He then threw back the magnifier, which swung back and hit him in the back of the head. I tried my hardest not to laugh at that.

"OW!" Varian shouted, and he held the back of his head. "Uh, no sweat! It's just alittle..."

He then fainted onto the floor. And Cassandra and Rapunzel shared a look. That's when I got up and went over to him.

"Boy, what a dork." I snickered, and Cass laughed with me.

"Bring back what once was mine... What once was mine." Rapunzel sang, and opened her eyes.

Varian sat in a chair with Rapunzel's hair wrapped around his head. She smiled once she finished singing.

"Better?" Rapunzel asked, sweetly.

Varian took off the hair from his head. And looked at his hand. "Oh yeah-" Then he noticed the blood on his hand and shuddered. "I mean, NO!"

"That usually works though." I comment, as I step towards him. "Weird."

"Well, silver lining... we've, uh, discovered some critical data about your hair. It no longer posses it's legendary healing power." Varian stood up, and held Rapunzel's hair in his hands. "Progress! Now, let's figure out exactly what this hair is made of..."


	2. Team Awesome

Varian walked over and uncovered this huge machine. It looked pretty cool. 

"This machine can analyze any substance from chemical makeup by typic composition and agriculture integrity." He said, and he knocked it so that it would face up. It looked dangerous... "I built it myself." He added, with a smirk.

"Nice!" Rapunzel and me said, in sync.

"If I'm right, this machine should tell us all we need to know about your hair." Varian said, as he walked back to the control pad for the machine. 

"Raps, are you sure you wanna-" 

But it was too late. Rapunzel had already run up there and buckled herself into the machine. She had this grin on her face.

"RAPUNZEL?!" Cassandra said, in shock.

"Let's do this." Rapunzel said, with a determined look.

"Okay... Rapunzel." Varian said, and scratched the back of his head. "Now this, uh, might get a little-"

"Exciting??" Rapunzel asked, eagerly, while moving up and down in excitemet.

"Um... sure. Yeah! That's a good word for it." Varian replied, with a determined look. And he pushed a lever on the machine.

"Rapunzel!" I shouted. "Maybe we should-"

But it was too late (yet again). The machine spun the princess around and it pulled and stretced her hair. It didn't stop moving. It looked somewhat painful. The the machine stopped, and a little bell rang.

"And there we are! Done!" Varian said, and me and Cass let out a sigh of relief. 

"Alright, not super fun..." Rapunzel said, hair strands falling in her face. "But at least it's over."

Varian chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah... I meant done as in done with the first test. But don't worry! Only 86 more to go." And with that he quickly pushed the lever again.

The machine spun around. This time is tried to saw through her hair with a saw. But her hair sent the saw flying.

"Amazing!" Varian shouted, and ducked as the saw went over his head. "You were right, your hair is absolutely unbreakable!"

Just then the door slammed open to reveal a really angry looking Eugene.

"But I'm betting you're not!" Eugene shouted, as he pointed a figure at Varian. "Now let her go."

"Eugene!" Rapunzel said, in shock. "Hey!" (This is when the chapter picture happens btw~)

At the mention of Eugene's name, Varian's face lit up. Like, he went from serious to extremely excited. And only God knows why.

"Blondie, you're okay!" Eugene said, and sighed in relief. Then he put his hands on his hips. "You wanna tell me what's going on here??"

Rapunzel looked at Cass and then me. Then looked back to Eugene and laughed nervously. 

"You know what? I don't care. But I'm getting you out of there!" Eugene said, as he stomped up towards the machine.

"Hey! You're Flynn Rider!!" Varian pointed out, with a grin.

So that's why he got excited. Huh.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about." He said, and crossed his arms. "I've never met you in my life. YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!!"

Varian covered his mouth with his gloved hands and start laughing. "I'm your biggest fan!" His voice was a bit muffled because of the gloves though.

Then he ran over to a bookshelf by the wall. Varian pulled a string, which pulled back a small curtain. Behind the curtain was wanted posters of Eugene and a bunch of books of the Flynnigan Rider series. I snickered at this. 

"Hey now!" Eugene said, and gave Varian gun fingers. "Flynn Rider, nice to be met."

"I used to see your wanted posters all the time! You're my hero!!" Varian said, eagerly.

"Well, 'hero' is a bit much." Eugene replied, with a chuckle, as he walked over to Varian.

Varian then picked up a stack of books. "I've read every single book about you!" He said, as he bumped into Eugene and dropped all the books.

"Oh... well..." Eugene said, awkwardly. "That's not actually me. I just took the name from the book-"

"Hey, hey!" Varian said, as he started swinging this crazy weapon around. "Remember that time you dueled that evil knight blind folded?" 

"No no-" Eugene said, as he ducked the weapon that Varian swung over his head. "Not me-" Varian continued swinging the weapon around, almost hitting Eugene. "You wanna put that down!?"

"Hey, calm down! You're gonna poke someone's eye out with that!" I shouted.

"Oh. It'd do more then just poke an eye out~" Varian replied, as he continued swinging it around. "Now tell me how you took on Conwanbaya!" 

I turned around to see Cass and Rapunzel whispering about something. Then I felt something tugging on my dress. I looked behind me to see Mary cradling the raccoon in her arms. 

"I wanna go home, (Y/n)." Mary said, as she yawned. 

"Our house isn't that far from here... Do you want me to walk you back?" I asked, and Mary shook her head. 

"I can go by myself." Mary said, sounding bossy. "But first I wanna say goodbye to everybody."

"Go ahead then."

"Goodbye Rapunzel! Bye Cassie! Bye Bye Eugene! And goodbye wizard!" Mary said, as she looked at Varian. 

"Goodbye." He said, with a chuckle.

Then Mary looked down at the raccoon in her arms. "Hey, do you mind if I take him home?? I promise I'll bring him back tomorrow!"

Varian looked shocked. "Rudiger?? Oh um... I mean, that's okay. I guess. Just please take care of him for me." 

"I Will! Promise." And with that she skipped out the door.

"You didn't have to do that." I said, as I looked back at Varian.

"Do what?"

"Let her take your raccoon. That was really nice of you."

"Oh, it's fine! He's technically not MY raccoon anyway." Varian said, as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You named him." I stated, and snickered. "Don't tell you don't own something if you've already named it."

"True." Varian replied, with a chuckle.

Varian then continued to swing the weapon at Eugene, who kept dodging it helplessly.

"Can someone please tell me who this kid is??" Eugene asked, as he dodged the weapon.

"I'm Varian!" Varian said, eagerly. He then sliced through a table with the weapon and knocked a bunch of potions down. "Hot hot hot!" He said as he threw the weapon. 

"Oh come on!" Eugene complained. 

Just then the ground started shaking. Almost like an earthquake. But it stopped after a couple seconds.

"What was that trembling??" I ask, as I looked around. 

"Trembling? I didn't notice any trembling." Varian said, quickly. "Oh! I almost forgot to get the spectrum metric press. It's the only way I can read the results of the tests." He then turned to Eugene as he started walking away. "Flynn Rider, wanna come with?"

"Oooo," Eugene said, as he pretending to think. "No."

"Hey, um, if-if you come I could show you something special. But I'm, you've GOT to keep it a secret." Varian said, with a grin.

"You want to tell ME A secret?" Eugene smiled, and walked up to Varian. "DID YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE? Varatos- Vari- Vara-"

"Varian!" Varian interrupted, with a grin.

"A COMPLETE STRANGER, WANTS TO TELL ME A SECRET." Eugene said loudly, and he walked off with a proud smile.

"I wanna come!" I whined, pretending to sound upset.

"Oh um..." Varian looked at the door then back at me. "I would like you to come... but, uh-"

"You just want it to be you and Eugene?" I asked, and snickered. "Yeah, yeah. I got it. Now go!" 

He thanked me and ran out the door with Eugene.

"Team Awesome is back!" Varian said, as he opened the door. He came in while holders this little machine. "Now, Rapunzel, I know my tests have been a pain in the you-know-what."

"Aw, I wouldn't say 'pain'!" Rapunzel said, trying to be optimistic.

Just then the machine sent electricity flying and it takes the princess. Her hair getting very static-y in the process.

"Okay... now I would." Rapunzel groaned.

"In a moment, this little guy," Varian said, motioning to the little press machine. "will give us all the answer we want."

"Woo-hoo! Answers!" Rapunzel said, happily.

"So... Eugene..." Cass said, walking over to the said person. "Got yourself a secret, huh?"

"If you want to call it that. The kid had-" Eugene stopped himself as he realized what Cass was trying to do. "Uh-huh! Nice try, Cass."

Just then the ground starting to shake again. Making a few things fall in the process.

"Seriously, what is up with this trembling??" I asked, angrily. "This is the third time already."

"Uh, Raps, I think it's time to go now!" Eugene said, quickly.

Varian looked up in surprise at this.

"Now?? But we're almost finished!" Rapunzel said. And then the bell rang, signaling that she only had 8 more tests to do.

Then Eugene walked over to Varian and whispered something. Then Eugene dragged Varian outside. I shared a look with Cass.

"What was that about??" Cass asked, to no one in particular.

"Who knows?" I replied, as I narrowed my eyes. "But something strange is going on. That's for sure."

"No kidding!" Rapunzel agreed, as the machine continued to move and shake the princess around. 

Then the door opened and Eugene rushed in. It took me a second to reazlize that Varian wasn't with him.

"Where's Varian?" I asked him.

"Wha- who?? I mean, um, he went to go... get some more supplies." Eugene said, nervously and quickly. He then looked at the bell. "ALRIGHT! Only 6 more tests to go, and then we can leave right? And go somewhere far away? Really, really far away??"

"Why do you want us to leave so badly?" Cassandra asked, as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh no, you can stay! Actually it'd be great if you stayed!" He replied. "That way, when these things blow u- Oh boy! Nevermind!"

"Wait what!?" I shouted, in shock. "What did you just say?!"

"Eugene, what is wrong with you?" Rapunzel asked him.

"Okay, you want to know why we have to go?" He asked, while walking back and forth. "Look, I tried to prove to you that I could keep a secret. But I can't. This kid-"

The bell rang, meaning that there was only 2 tests left. Then the shaking started again, and Pascal fell over. Eugene picked Pascal up and put him on a table.

"Varian's got 5 of these huge highly pressurized underground machines! And they are clearly understable!" Eugene started to panic. "I think they could blow up any minute!!"

Then loud explosions were heard outside. I looked outside to see explosions coming out of the ground. And then the window cracked. 

"And I think that minute is now!" Eugene shouted, as he ran back to Rapunzel.

"Get me out of this machine!!" Rapunzel shouted, as she struggled to move.

The bell rang again, meaning there was only 1 test left to do. Then the machine started spinning around a bunch of weapons. 

"Uh, guys!?!" Rapunzel shouted, starting to freak out.

Eugene went to the controls of the machine and started pressing a bunch of levers. Cassandra threw her sword at it, but it sent the sword flying into the wall. That's when I noticed the weapon that Varian was swinging around earlier. I wasted no time in running over and gradbbing it. I stuck the weapon into the machine, and the machine stopped finally.

"Nice thinking, (Y/n)!" Cass said, as she ran over to get the princess out.

"Thanks for the compliment, Cass. But now is really not the time!" I shouted, as I yanked and pulled on the machine.

"Eugene!!" Rapunzel shouted, and motioned to the window. 

I looked out the window to see Varian running. While explosions were happening all around him!

"He's gonna get himself killed!!" Eugene shouted.

"You two help Rapunzel, I'll get Varian!" I shouted, and ran out the door.

"(Y/n) wait!! You can't-"

But I had already ran out the door. Building were falling apart and explsions were happening everywhere. I tried to just focused on saving Varian. I finally caught up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Listen to me, we have to get outta here!!" I shouted, and tried to pull him with me.

He tried yanking his arm back. "No no! I have 3 more machines to turn off!!" He pulled away, but I kept my grip. "I can't let this happen again!!"

'Again'??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write this story on here and on Quotev.  
> If you want faster updates, then I suggest going to Quotev - I update there before I update the story on here.  
> Just thought I'd let you guys know. :)
> 
> Link to story on Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/11006883/The-Alchemist-Varian-x-reader/1


	3. New Friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna apologize right now for any slow updates.  
> Also! I wrote the first few chapters about a year ago, so sorry for any bad quality!

"Again?? What do yo-"

I stopped and my eyes widened as I saw a huge pipe flying towards us. I wasted time and pulled Varian close to me and the pipe landed on us. But luckily we got though the opening.

After a few seconds, I couldn't hear explosions anymore. I climbed up to the top of the pipe, and then helped Varian to the top. 

"Thank you," He said, as I hoisted him up. And then he smirked. "Milady."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Varian!!" A familiar voice shouted. I looked up to see Quirin running towards us. "Varian!"

"Quirin, thank goodness you're here!" Someone said, as he ran past.

"Uh-oh... It's my dad." Varian said, and we both hopped out of the pipe and onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Quirin asked Varian, kneeling down to his son. "What happened??"

"Dad, I'm sorry." Varian said, as he looked down.

"Not again, Varian." Quirin replied, as he shook his head in disappointment. Quirin then stood up and walked away.

"But, dad-!" Varian looked down, glumly. I put my hand on his shoulder, in hopes to comfort him.

"Is everybody okay?" Quirin asked, as he looked around at the people.

"Quirin, what do we do??" An old man spoke up. "It was terrible."

"Cassandra, you alright?" I asked her, as they were getting ready to ride back to Corana. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine!" Cass said, as she put supplies in her bag. She looked up to me and frowned. "I'm upset that we didn't get those test results, though. And that's the only reason we came!"

"I know. I'm upset about that too." I said, as I frowned. Then I smiled. "Hey, we got SOMETHING out of this!"

"And, what's that?" Cass asked, as she rose a brow. 

"A new friend!" I said, motioning back to Varian's house. 

Cass chuckled, and nodded her head. "Yeah. That kid is sure something. I'll say that."

"See?" I said, as I nudged her. "Not such a bad day afterall!"

Cass scoffed. "We basically just caused a lot of damage to Old Corana. A lot of buildings are destroyed. I'd say that it's pre-tty bad."

"Yeah... but besides that!" I said, scratching the back of my head. "So, I should be heading back home. See you guys soon!"

"Won't we see you for the Science Exposition?" Rapunzel asked, walking over to me.

"That's in a few weeks, but yeah. Of course I'll be there!!" I said, with a grin. "I can come early and help set up for it. I know how hard it can be to set up alone." I said, nudging Cass.

"That'd be great!" Rapunzel said, eagerly. "Can't wait!! See you then, (Y/n)!" She gave me a hug and ran back to her horse, Maximus.

"Hey, will you keep an eye on that kid for us?" Cass asked, as she looked at Varian's house. 

"Of course!" I say, and start running home. "See you in two weeks!"

"See you in two weeks." Cass repeated, and she jumped on her horse.

~Three days later~

Today I decided to go check on Varian. It's been a few days since I've seen him. Wonder what he's been doing all this time?

I go up to the door and knock. No reply. I roll my eyes and knock on the door again, but harder this time. This time the door freaks open. I look down to see that Varian's pet raccoon, Rudiger, had opened the door. He made a few noises before whimpering back inside. 

I shrugged and walked in. Going up and opening the door to his lab. As soon as I walked in, I heard the sound of someone banging on metal. It was extremely loud.

I saw that Varian was building something. Pieces of metal were everywhere. Along with tables and tables of potions and books. 

"Varian!!" I shouted, but he didn't hear me. "VARIAN!!!!!"

He stopped banging on the metal and spun around, almost tripping in the process. He lifted his goggles and set them on the top of his head. He started smiling as he realized who it was.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked, setting down his hammer.

"I was asked to keep an eye on you." I replied, with a snicker. "You look fine to me."

"Thanks, I think." He chuckled, and he stared at me for a second. "I don't believe I ever got your name..."

"It's (Y/n)." I said, and stuck out my hand. "Nice to properly met you."

"Formal, I see." He chuckled, as he shook my hand with his gloved one. 

"Not normally." I replied, with a shrug. "I was trying to make a good first impression."

"Well, good job." He said, as he went back to the machine he was working on. "Because you did it."

I watched as he started to push buttons and screw things onto the machine. He seemed to know what he was doing. And he was REALLY good at it. I wonder how he got this good. His father doesn't build stuff like this.

"What are you building, anyway?" I asked, suddenly.

"I'm building this for the Science Expo." He replied, as he stood back up. "I've got a good feeling about this one."

"I bet you say that about all your inventions." I say, as I step closer to examine the machine. He chuckles in response. "What does it do?"

"That's a surprise." He replied, with a smirk. "Guess you're gonna have to go to the Expo to find out."

"I was already planning on it." I said, as I stood back up and rolled my eyes. "It looks really cool so far! How are you this good at building and alchemy??"

"Um... practice. Lots and lots of practice." Varian shrugged, as he walked to me. "And mistakes. I always learn from my mistakes."

"You must make a lot of mistakes, then." I joked.

"Don't push it." He warned, as he snickered. "Hey, how's your little sister?"

"Mary? She's fine." I said, and giggled. "She won't stop talking about you, though. She keeps talking about how cool you were and how you were 'the coolest wizard' she knew. I think she's got a crush~"

Varian blushed and looked down. "Nice to know that I can attract a five year old."

"Six year old." I corrected him, with a smirk.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Same thing."

"I was just joking anyway." I reassure him. 

"I see." He said, and start working on the machine again. 

"Uh, hey... I got to go." I said, remembering what Jacob had said about coming home before dinner. "But I'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," he said, and starting smiling. "See you tomorrow, (Y/n)."

"Bye Varian." I said, and walked out the door. 

~

"So... how was your date?" Jacob asked me, with a smirk, as soon as I walked through the door.

"Date? What are you talking ab-" I realized what he was intending. "Jacob!! It was not a date!! I literally only met him 3 days ago!!"

"The Wittors had only known each other for two weeks before getting married." Jacob replied, with a snicker.

"Whatever." I growled. "I'm not a Wittor. Plus he's way out of my league. He's a very smart alchemist, and he knows how to build machines really well. And he-"

"I'm gonna stop your list right there, lovebird." Jacob interrupted me. "I don't want to hear you talk about him for hours. So shoo!"

"What!? But I wasn't-"

"Seriously, I need to work." Jacob said, as he walked back to his desk. "I've heard enough about this Varian from Mary anyway. Can someone please tell her that he is NOT a wizard?"

"But he is~" I hissed, and stuck out my tongue.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Science Expo

The two weeks flew by fast. Varian and me hanged out with eachother just about every day. We had a lot in common, surprisingly. And he was very easy to talk to. 

And in those two weeks, I had discovered Varian's crush on Cass. I kept teasing him about it. Though deep down... I was kind of jealous. Which is kind of weird. 

I had gotten up earlier this morning so that I would have plenty of time to get to the castle and have time to help set up for the Science Exposition.

I was busy helping Cass set up tables, when Rapunzel ran up to me and tackled me in a hug.

"(Y/n)!!" She shouted, and squeezed me. "You're here!!"

"Of course I am!" I smiled, as we broke the hug. "I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Oh (Y/n)!" Rapunzel said, and turned to Eugene who had followed her here. "You need to check out the inventions with us! Come one, I'm sure Cass will be fine by herself!"

"I promised that I would help her, though." I reminded Rapunzel. 

"Please?? Just for a few minutes?" The blonde asked, with her pleading eyes.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Okay fine. For a few minutes." I laughed as Rapunzel hugged me again. "I can't say no to you, Raps."

"Let's go, then!" Rapunzel said, as she started dragging me.

"Hang on." I said. I turned to Cass, who was now busy trying to put flowers in the vases. "Hey Cass, I'm gonna go with Rapunzel to look at the inventions. It's only for a few minutes, I swear." 

"Okay, (Y/n). Just don't take too long." Cass said, as she gave me a slight smile.

I turned to Rapunzel and Eugene, and we went out into the town. There were a lot, and I mean A LOT, of inventions. Too many to count. But it was still fun to look at them all. 

Now I was currently looked at this invention that could milk a goat. Just then Rapunzel ran up to me.

"(Y/n)! Check out these cool goggles!" She said, with a laugh. She seemed to be wearing these weird binoculars. 

"Awesome." I said with a smile, and crossed my arms. "Now, I think I should really get back to helping Cassie."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." She said, and her face light up. "We'll go with you! I want Cass to see these awesome goggles!!" 

"Okay, let's go!" I said, and giggled.

We ran back to the castle. I kept running and stopped when something caught my eye. It was Varian. He was standing on a ladder and tying the Science Exposition banner up. I was about to say something, but Rapunzel beat me to it.

"Cassandra, looking good!" Rapunzel said, as she ran up with the binoculars still on her head. Eugene trailing behind her. "You should see some of the inventions out there! Look at these crazy goggles!" She cranked the binoculars, which allowed her to zoom in on things. "Oh!! Hi Varian!"

Varian smiled nervously at her, and he climbed down the ladder. I waved at him and he just chuckled and waved back. 

"Wow," Rapunzel said with a smile, as she took off the binoculars. "I haven't seen you since we-"

"Since your last invention almost killed us." Eugene interrupted, with a smile. "So glad you're here. And, with looks like another invention!" 

I looked over at the little machine that was covered with a sheet. I recognized it as the machine that Varian has been working on for the last two weeks. He worked so hard on that. 

"Oh please! I wouldn't miss a chance to promote the merits of alchemy!" Varian said, with a smug grin. "And wait till you SEE my invention. I think, uh, everyone at the Expo WILL be impressed." Varian then looked up. "Cassandra's gonna be there, right?" He looked away and blushed. "Not that I'm doing this for Cassadndra!!! Pfft- Ha!!" He then looked up, hopefully. "Just that she's gonna be there... right?"

Rapunzel and Eugene shared a confused look. I smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"She'll be there. Don't worry, Varian." I said, trying to calm him down. "Even if she's not, we'll still be there for you!"

"Thanks (Y/n)," Varian said, as he smiled sweetly. "Now, time to go find Cassie- I mean Cass!"

Varian then ran right into the castle. I sent Rapunzel a puzzled look before shrugging my shoulders.

"I didn't know Varian had a crush on Cass!" Rapunzel said, with a huge smirk.

"Yeah, he does." I said, with a fake smile. 

I was just fixing the tables when Cass run up to me in a rush. She seemed upset.

"(Y/n)!!" She said, panting for breath. "My dad is a few guards short for the Expo!! So he said I could do the job... but I have to finish this long list of things to do in order to get the job."

"Oh my gosh!" I said, with a huge grin. "That's great, Cass!"

"But I have to finish this long list in only a few hours!" She complained, as she held the list in her hand.

"We can do it together!" I said, cheerfully. "Let's hurry and finish these tables! Lemme get more silverware from the kitchen!"

"Alright. Thank you, (Y/n)!" Cass shouted, as I ran inside. 

I ran straight to the kitchen. I grabbed a hand full of knives, spoons, and forks. I also grabbed some extra napkins while I was in there.

I ran back to see that Varian was there. He was talking to Cass about something. I set the silverware down on a table and went over to them.

"Oh, so you have a knack for this sort of thing?" I heard Cass say. "Is there any chance you would want to..."

"HELP YOU?? YES." Varian shouted, and then he stepped back in embarrassment. "I mean- I'd love too. Hey! If I help you, then you could help me. And be my assisant." He pleaded. "It'll only take a minute! Promise!"

Cass groaned, and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Great!" Varian said, with a grin. He then giggled. "We-we can be... 'Co-ladies-in-waiting'! Ha-"

Then Cass tossed a huge pile of laundry to Varian. And he caught it. "Let's not put a label on it." Cass said, as she walked away.

"Is Varian helping us?" I asked Cass.

"Yeah, supposedly." Cass said, as we walked away. "He promised to help me, if I promise to be his assistant for the Expo." 

"Look at the power couple over here~!" I teased her, and she growled at me.

"We are NOT a couple." She barked.

Good to know.

Varian was really helpful, in all honesty. He used one of his machines to clean the silverware way faster. And he used some of his potion orbs to clean the floors WAY faster. And he helped make the wilting flowers healthy again. 

He must really want to impress Cassandra. Huh. 

"Hey Cass?" I asked her, as she was about to clean off the next picture on the wall. 

"What's up, (Y/n)?"

"Do you think you and Varian can finish the rest??" I asked them, as I looked down. "I have to go meet my brother and sister at the bridge. And they should be here by now."

"Oh, that's fine. We can handle it!" Varian said, as he climbed off the ladder to move on to the next painting. "Right Cass?"

"Yeah, that's right. Go (Y/n)!" Cass said, and shooed me off.

I giggled at ran off. I ran out of the the castle, almost falling down on the (for some reason) wet floor. Once I got out of the castle, I ran straight for the bridge. Once I got there I noticed the familar figures of my brother and sister waiting for me. Mary was the first to notice me.

"(Y/n)!!" She said, running to me and jumping into my arms. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too." I said, as I tickled her stomach. She started giggling. "Anyway, you guys want to go into town and look at the inventions? The competition should be starting in about 30 minutes, I think." 

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Jacob said, as I set Mary down and he held her hand. "I'm guessing you need to go back to the castle to help?"

"I'd like to." I said, as I smiled nervously. "But if you want me to stay, then I will."

"No, it's fine. Go help your friends." Jacob said, as he shooed me off.

"Thank you!" I said, and hugged them both. "I'll meet you two at the competition! Bye!"

I ran off the castle. I ran inside and slipped on the floor, which made me bump into someone. I fell to the floor and landed on my butt. 

"I'm so sorry," I said, as I held my head. Because I just head-butted them. 

"I should be the one apologizing." A familiar voice chuckled, nervously. 

I know that voice! I looked up to see Varian was rubbing his head and had this nervous smile on his face. 

"Here, let me help you up." He said. He gave me his gloved hand, which I gladly took, and he helped me up. "You alright, (Y/n)??" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." I let out an awkward laugh. I then noticed that he was pushing his machine. "Oh! You need to start setting up for the competition!"

"Yeah, well-"

"Go! Hurry!" I said, pushing him. 

"Okay, okay!" He laughed, and I stopped pushing him. He started pushing his machine down the hallway. "See you at the competition!"

"See you then!" I said, and smiled. I started walking in the opposite direction, but then I heard a large crash. My eyes widened and I ran towards the direction of the sound.

Then I saw Stan the Guard on the ground. And Pete the Guard was on top of him. Both sounding in pain. The Captain just shook his head in annoyance. While Rapunzel and Cassandra stood there in shock.

"What happened??" I asked, concerned.

"Stan and Pete both skipped on the floor. And now Stan can't be Master St. Croix's personal guard!" Cassandra said, quickly. 

Just then another guard came running in. "Hey Pete, are you o-" Then he slipped and hit the floor. "OW! My back!!"

"Cassandra, are you up for this?" The Captain, aka her father, said as he sighed.

"She can't!" I said, quickly. Everyone looked at me in shock. Except Rapunzel, who realized what I meant.

"Yeah, Cassandra. Don't you have somewhere to be during the judging?" Rapunzel pointed out. 

Just then we saw Varian pushing his machine down in a hallway, who didn't even notice us. He looked really excited.

Cassandra shook her head, and turned back to her father. She had a determined look. "I'll do it."

We were at the Expo, getting ready for the judging to start. Jacob was standing next to me, holding Mary in his arms. And on the other side of me was Varian. Just then Master St. Croix walked on stage with Cassandra not far behind him. People clapped for him.

"One of you will walk away with the greatest prize in all of sciences! My approval." He said, with a smug look. I looked over at Varian, who seemed very excited. St Croix then glared at the crowd. "As for the rest of you... May the universe have mercy on your retched souls." The crowd gasped in shock. St Croix grinned. "Good luck."

The crowd start talking amongst themselves. Varian looked down for a moment, before turning to me. 

"I'm gonna go get ready backstage." He said, with a grin.

I gave him a thumbs up as he ran towards the backstage area. St Croix crossed the stage and stood at his podium. Then I saw Varian stick his head out from the curtain and hop on stage, stopping Cass in her tracks.

"You ready? Cause a certain alchemist could use his assistant!" He chuckled. 

"I'm sorry, Varian." Cass looked guilty. Varian's face fell. "Things have changed. I can't help you anymore. I'm St Croix's personal-"

"Hello?" St Croix interrpted them. "Secretary detail? I have moved my person, in this direction. Hmph!!"

"Personal secretary detail. Must be a big deal." Variadn said, as he looked down. He then said words that I couldn't hear thanks to the loud crowd. He then looked down and walked behind the the curtain. Cass sighed and walked over to St Croix. 

I growled at her. How could she turn Varian down for that guy?!? 

I then decided to run backstage just as the judging began. Jacob tried to stop me, but failed. I ran backstage, nearly knocking over this lady's invention. This lady had poofy hair and a big pink dress.

"Watch it, kid!" She said, as I ran past her.

Then I spotted Varian. He was walking back in forth. He looked like he was freaking out. Oh no. I ran over him and his eyes widened.

"(Y/n)!" He shouted, and put his hands on my shoulders and started shaking me. "I don't know what to do!! I have about 5 minutes until I have to go on stage!!! And now I don't have an assistant thanks to Cassandra!"

"Varian, calm down!! And please stop shaking me." I said, and he obeyed. "You need to breathe. How long will it take to present your invention?"

"It would only take a couple minutes!!" He shouted, his eyes widened again. "(Y/N)!! YOU NEED TO BE MY ASSISTANT!" 

"W-what?" I asked, shocked. "You want m-me??"

"Yes, (Y/n)!! I need your help!" He said, as he started walking back and forth in panic. "There's no one else!! Please (Y/n)!! Please!"

"V-Varian. I'd love to help you!" My smile dropped. "But, what if I mess up?? What if I do something that gets you disqualified?! And then it'll be all my fault that you-"

"Hey, (Y/n)!" He said, placing a hand under my chin and forcing me to face him. "Calm down. That won't happen. If it does, then at least you helped me. Instead of Cassandra... who just ditched me..."

I looked down. "Are you sure you're okay with that? I really don't wan-"

"(Y/n), if I wasn't okay with it then I wouldn't have asked you." He reassured me. And me gave a smile. "And there's no one else that I'd rather have as my assistant."

I blushed, and smiled at I looked down. "Thanks Varian." I then looked up with a grin. "Let's do it."


End file.
